dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Halil Bozkurt
"I don't want to be the bearer of destruction. I want to be a defender of justice. I don't want to introduce the Red Dragon Emperor as someone who scares everyone in the world. I want to show everyone as hope. I believe even my enemy deserves a second chance. If this enemy's death will save the innocent, I believe that even this should only be with justice. I'm an Ottoman son. My ancestors ruled the world with respect and justice. And it is a way of respect and justice for me. That's why I want to change this scary armour first." '' ''Halil explains his future aim to Boosted Gear's Old Owners. Halil Bozkurt is the main male character and the first-person narrator of the Fanfic Turkish Dragon Sultan. Halil Bozkurt is a second-year student with a new transfer to the Kuoh Academy. Strangely enough, Halil received Boosted Gear from Sacred Gears, created by the God of the Bible. It was after he met Ddraig that he met the supernatural world. He's pawn and boyfriend of Rias Gremory. An interesting man who has managed to establish intimacy with supernaturally powerful beings. Appearance Halil is a charismatic young man with black hair and black eyes. He doesn't think of himself as handsome. Halil having a height of 1.80 meters. Since he is practising regularly every day, he has very prominent abdominal muscles. After awakening the Boosted Gear, the body muscles become even more pronounced. He has a more muscular body thanks to his new humanoid dragon body. His hairstyle is short biker hairstyle. At the time of school, Halil wears the Kuoh Academy male student outfit. He usually wears his Bozkurt T-shirt during vacation time. He prefers to wear plenty of pockets and casual pants. He doesn't like to wear tight pants. Personality Halil lived a rather bad life in the past. And so he is still trying to deal with his past. However, he is a very kind-hearted person. Therefore, Halil has a very strong sense of justice. He believes and defends that even those who are enemies of him deserve a second chance. Despite the hostile attitude of Riser Phoenix, Halil did not kill him. He gave Riser Phoenix a second chance to correct his personality. In fact, Halil helped Riser Phoenix to walk because he was wounded. This honourable attitude surprised many demons. He is very interested in Old Turkish History. The Ottoman Empire, in particular, is the source of inspiration for him. In Turkish history, he takes lessons against life from the heroism of big heroes. He is a very generous and helpful young man. Orphans have a special place for him. Because he was an orphan himself, he wanted to be a hero to protect the orphan children. But all of a sudden, he is a loyal man for Halil's sake. To protect the smile that the woman he loves, he is not afraid of anything. He is brave enough to challenge death to save Rias. Since he works in different jobs when he was young, he has experience in most subjects. Cookery is one of these. He has an analytical mind. But he can be a little rash sometimes. So he wants to know something immediately. That's one of the reasons why he's quite curious. Unlike other Boosted Gear users, he develops techniques to control power. But he's a pure-hearted guy. Halil in sexual matters is a little too shy, fainting to lean. It has a sincere and respectful speaking style. He doesn't like perverted people. Nonetheless, he is careful not to be too prejudiced against people. His family cares about the people he accepts. That's why he never gives up on protecting his loved ones. Rather than fighting, he prefers to solve situations by speaking situations. And he does it very skillfully with his impressive speech. He never lies when he talks. He's not afraid to die because he's telling the truth when he talks. For this reason, it affects many people with their conversations. Great Red praised Halil for this characteristic. He is quite effective in talking with women. So he's a little flirtatious, even though he's not aware of it. History Halil opened his eyes to an orphanage. He was found guilty of trying to protect an innocent child. That's why he fled the orphanage at the age of 12. After finishing her secondary education, she went to Germany as a scholarship student. He met here with Risa, the first love of his life. But one evening, two of them were attacked by a group of 10 tramps. Risa was stabbed while protecting Halil in this attack. Halil took Risa to the hospital. However, he learned that Risa had cancer for a long time at the hospital. About 3-4 months later, he lost Risa. That's why he had two years off from his school because he had an anger crisis. He began to exercise in his own way to master his anger. More precisely, he left school. Two years later (18 years old) he made plans to go too far distant places. He saw the advertisement for the Kuoh Academy online and made an application. When he came to Kuoh Akedemisi, he met Rias and fell in love with her. He has agreed to be a devil for her love. Plot # Introducing #* Halil Bozkurt's Biography # Turk Is Going Kuoh #* Beginning New School Life At Kuoh Academy # Meeting My Destiny #* Halil's First Encounters With Rias # Red Friendship #* Official Meeting of Halil With Ddraig And Rias # The Awakening of the Turkish Dragon #* The Birth of the New Red Dragon Emperor # A New Beginning #* Halil Decides To Open A New Page In His Life. # Love Does Not Know The Rule! #* Halil Decides To Be A Devil For His Love For Rias. # Life Is Filled With Surprises! #* Meeting Halil With Ophis # A New Way #* Halil, Boosted Gear Meets Old Owners. # Self-evolving Events #* Meeting Halil With Ajuka Beelzebub # Surprising Facts #* Akeno Is Becoming Halil's Lover. # The Way of Love and Justice #* Plans For The Future Of Halil # An Interesting Date #* Halil And Rias's Date # The Birth of Reverse Devil #* Halil 4 Meets Devil Kings. # Life is an Exam #* Halil Solves The Conflict Between Ophis And Great Red. # Patience Effort Success #* Halil Is Opening Balance Breaker As A Result Of Its Efforts. #Consciousness of Responsibility #*Halil Understands The Responsibility Of His Power. #Everything For My Love #*In spite of everything, Halil does not give up to save Rias. #Courage of Love #*Halil defeated Riser Phoenix in front of all Underworld and saved Rias. #Impressive Turkish Dragon #*The true identity of Halil influences various mythological groups. #Happiness and Peace #*Halil finds peace with Rias after sharing his secret. Powers & Abilities Immense Magic Power: '''While Halil was unaware of the supernatural world, he did not know that there was much magic power. When he awakened Boosted Gear for the first time, he was very nervous about Rias and his servants, the mighty power of Halil. After Halil won the blessing of Ophis, the magic power of Halil grew bigger than the magic power of Akeno and Rias. Yuuto said that the magic of Halil would be very scary when uncontrolled. The magic of Halil's destructive aura has scared Riser Phoenix and the arrogant demons in Underworld. '''Demonic Power: The raw material of Devil Magic is the imagination. The magic power of Halil has increased greatly after reincarnation. According to Falbium Asmodeus, Halil's power is higher than the High-Class Devil. With the blessing of the Great Red and the new body created by Great Red for Halil, the possibility of Halil's imagination has been increased. This situation increased the dominance of Halil on Devil Magic. *'Ottoman Slap' (''オスマンスラップ, Osuman Surappu''):'' This magical movement was created by Halil. The movement is based on the legendary slap of the Ottoman Janissaries. Ottoman Slap can break even the most solid marbles with bare hands. And this is just the 'beginning. The pressure of the slap is so strong that it can cause the destruction of the surroundings. A person's bones can become dust from the severity of this slap. This can be fatal depending on the person's emotional change. For the first time, Halil used Ottoman Slap on Freed Sellzen and killed him. Attila warned Halil that this ability should not be used against the innocent. Slap leaves a large handprint. With this talent, Halil has turned a giant rock into a powder. Halil can further strengthen Ottoman Slap while in Balance Breaker mode. Even without reinforcements, Ottoman Slap put Riser Phoenix on the brink of death. And this is because Halil does not use Ottoman Slap with full power. *'Shahi Cannonball (シャヒキャノンボール, Shahi Kyanonbōru): This magical movement is Halil's second special talent. The talent takes its name from the giant cannon used during the conquest of Istanbul. Halil acquired this talent by fusion of Boosted Gear and Devil Magic with the help of Ddraig. With the "'''Boost" power, the cannonball of the cannon can reach enormous dimensions. Destruction strength is quite high. So it must be used in a controlled manner. Therefore, Halil could not control this talent when he first used it for the first time. This caused great destruction. Immense Strength: '''Halil had an average power before he became a devil. From the appearance of Ddraig's existence, Halil's power was 5 times better than a normal person. After the devil, this power continued to grow continuously. The mutation in Halil's Evil Piece greatly strengthened Halil's physiological features. According to Ajuka Beelzebub, Halil is now close to an Ultimate Dragon. The killing of Freed Sellzen in one slap is proof of his power. Attila stated that his dragon powers continued to increase constantly for Halil. So in order not to burst the body of the dragon forces, Halil's body was recreated from the body of the Great Red. In this way, he has a much stronger body. Halil beat Riser Phoenix very quickly in Balance Breaker mode. His overwhelming aura frightened all the arrogant demons. According to Ddraig, Halil's power in Balance Breaker mode rivals the power of a Dragon King. '''Immense Speed: '''Even if he doesn't have a real war experience right now, Halil has pretty good speed. The reason for this is because of the strengthening of the dragon formed on his legs while Halil was trying to raise the wounded Risa to the hospital. Halil killed Freed Sellzen so fast that Freed Sellzen did not have the opportunity to move. He still trains himself about it. Even with its normal speed, Halil blocking all the strokes of Yuuto at his superior speed. And it did this without using '''the Promotion. Also, Halil can increase the speed with "Boost" power. In Balance Breaker mode, Halil's speed is growing tremendously. Riser Phoenix could not even respond to Halil's attacks. Reverse Devil Mutation: 'It is a mutation that never happened in the Evil Piece System. The first example of this situation is Halil. The holy items that hurt the demons are ineffective on Halil. So Ajuka Beelzebub, Halil "'Reverse Devil" has made the definition. Although Halil is a devil, he can drink the Holy Water like normal water without any harm. Immense Durability: 'Halil's durability is increasing day by day. At first, 100-150 push-ups can pass, while Halil can push more than 500 push-ups. He continues his training with Boosted Gear's Old Owners. Even after the destruction caused by "'Shahi Cannonball" he quickly recovered himself. Now he has more body durability because he has a humanoid dragon body. With the Balance Breaker armor, Halil's durability is greatly increased. Immense Stamina: '''Halil's stamina is increasing every day. He can now run tirelessly for 1.5-2 hours without the Boosted Gear. He survived Yuuto's rapid attacks without injury or damage. Halil relies very well on Boosted Gear's Explosion. A few hours after he passed out, he recovered his stamina. Now he has more body stamina because he has a humanoid dragon body. In this way, Halil is not getting tired when it is in Balance Breaker mode. '''Stealth: Despite his intense magical power, Halil masks his existence. Only a few people know his true identity. He can also hide both its presence and appearance with Crimson Tornado. Magic Talent: '''According to Ddraig, Halil initially didn't have too much magic talent. Although he was a magic force, he couldn't do magic because he was inexperienced. After reincarnating as the devil, Halil's magic talent was greatly increased. Halil is currently studying magic at Boosted Gear's Old Owners. Halil is taking lessons on magic control from Elsha. The magic types known to Halil are: * '''Devil Magic * Dragon Slayer Magic * Frozen Magic Blessing of the Dragon Gods: '''Halil is the only devil who has won the blessing of both Ophis and Great Red. '''Master Tactician: '''First of all, Halil is a very good analyst. He examines everything that will cause weakness. He's making preparations before he meets Albion's partner. He thought and applied ideas about how holy things can be used. Halil was immediately identified as Yuuto use Sacred Gear is a sword of Holy Eraser. '''Talented Master Technician: '''According to Attila, Halil is the first person to combine Sacred Gear with an object. Halil redesigned his exorcist sword and pistol by his own will. Halil develops Boosted Gear using his knowledge of Ottoman history. Halil combined Boosted Gear and Devil Magic to create a new portable cannon. '''Promotion: Being a Pawn, Halil can use the promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. Master Swordsman: '''Halil is the apprentice of a master warrior like Attila. He regularly takes sword training from Attila every day. He especially uses Turkish swords more easily. Although Halil is a devil, he can use holy aura swords. Halil is much stronger than Yuuto on swords, even if he is not so adept. And he never got hurt in a sword fight. '''Martial Arts Expert: '''Halil was a good fight even before he became a devil. Halil can easily beat 10 people without any power of magic. He is now in combat training with Belzard, The Strongest Red Dragon Emperor. So Halil is quite familiar with martial arts. '''Contract: Flight: '''Halil had two devil wings after he became a devil. Halil is now able to fly with four dragon wings, similar to Ddraig, because of the rise of the dragon power. When in Balance Breaker mode, Halil's wing count is six. Equipment & Technique '''Boosted Gear Boosted Gear (赤龍帝の籠手, Būsuteddo Gia): Halil's Sacred Gear and main weapon. The Boosted Gear is one of the 13 Longinus which holds the spirit of the Welsh Dragon, the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig, one of the Heavenly Dragons. It is said to have the power to kill a God when fully mastered. Boosted Gear takes the form of a red gauntlet on the wielder's left hand that has the ability to Boost the user's power every 10 seconds without limit, and its sub-ability can Transfer the multiplied power to a being or object, it can even be focused on certain parts of the user's body such as the eyes for enhanced vision. Halil can use Boosted Gear to strengthen his physical abilities and demonic power. But he only plans to use Halil Boosted Gear as a trump card for pre-bad situations. This can actually turn into a bit troubled for Halil. Because when the excess power accumulated on the gauntlet is released, it can cause women to feel lust for Halil. *'Boosted Gear: Scale Mail '(赤龍帝の鎧ブーステッド・ギア・スケイルメイル, Būsuteddo Gia: Sukeiru Meiru): The Balance Breaker of Boosted Gear that creates a Red Dragon Armor. This transformation is the original Balance Breaker of Boosted Gear. Halil emphasized that this armour is a very frightening form. He decided to change the shape of this armour because he didn't want to give fear to people. Halil never used this armour. But if he wanted to, he could unlock the armour more effortlessly. For a new beginning, Halil refused to use this armour. But he modelled this armour with a model of Janissary armour. That's why she renewed the armour designed by Ddraig. *'Boosted Gear: Welsh Justice Blaze's Ottoman Janissary' ''(ウェールズ・ジャスティスブレイズオスマンジャニサリ, ''Būsuteddo Gia: Werushu Jasutisu Bureizu Osuman Janisari): A Turkish style Sup-Species Balance Breaker from Boosted Gear, designed by Halil inspired by the Ottoman Janissaries. Its appearance resembles a combination of the Scale Mail and the Janissary armour. Armour aims to be light and effective rather than weight. Halil paid close attention to this armour design. In certain places of the armour, there is a symbol of crescent and star, which is a Turkish symbol. The purpose of Halil; This armour is not as scary as the Original Balance Breaker, it is reassuring. Accordingly, Halil says this chant before he uses that armour. And Halil has power with enormous aura. This is an improved version of the Original Balance Breaker. With this armour, Halil can use Boosted Gear's "Boost" and "Transfer" capabilities without time limits. And thanks to the armour, he gains a fairly balanced defence. Because this is a Sub-Species Balance Breaker, Halil also gains other abilities. ** Dragon Cannon (ドラゴンキャノン, Doragon Kyanon)''': It is a technique created by Halil. This technique is a combination of Boosted Gear and Devil Magic. The most important factor in the formation of the technique is imagination and focus. With this technique, Boosted Gear's basic gauntlet structure changes. Boosted Gear turns into '''an old portable cannon instead of a gauntlet. Boosted Gear's "Evolution" feature was opened with this technique. Halil can use this portable cannon to throw heavily powerful demonic energies. The effect can be increased with Boost power. But uncontrolled, it causes great damage. Dragonic Yatagan Yatagan.png|Dragonic Yatagan Kargı.png|Yatagan's Kargı Mode Teber.png|Yatagan's Teber Mode Dragonic Yatagan (ドラコニック やたがん, Doragonikku Yatagan): Normally an ex-exorcist sword. But while Halil combined this sword with Boosted Gear, he changed the structure of the sword. With the imagination of Halil, the sword turned into an Ottoman sword, Yatagan. The sword was covered with Ddraig's scales and became a red Turkish sword. The sword is a Dragon Sword with a sacred aura. Because Boosted Gear calls this sword "Dragon Sword". Original Yatagan is a crescent sword whose cutting feature is lethal. Halil also deliberately transformed this exorcist sword. The holy aura of the sword can be further increased by the power and will. This depends on the user's magic. Thanks to the magic and will of Halil, this sword shattered Yuuto's special sword, the Holy Eraser. The sword combined both sacred energy and dragon energy. This made the sword stronger. With the cutting feature of Yatagan, the holy aura and dragon aura can be further enhanced by the "Transfer" capability of Boosted Gear. With this empowerment, Yatagan's power aura can easily kill a Middle-Class Devil. Yatagan can be used in two different transformations. * Kargı Mode '(カルギモード, ''Karugi Mōdo): In this mode, the Yatagan turns into '''a battle spear that can be extended to length. This provides an advantage for long-range attacks. * Teber Mode '(ティバーモード, ''Tibā Mōdo): In this mode, the Yatagan turns into '''a battle axe. In this way, strong and heavy attacks can be made. With this transformation, Yatagan can open a gigantic slit on the floor. Red Buka ''' filinta.png|Red Buka bgf.png|Red Buka (in Boosted Gear) '''Red Buka (レッドブカ,'' Reddo Buka''): It is normally''' an exorcist pistol. Halil changed the pistol structure by combining this pistol with Boosted Gear. The pistol is covered with red scales of Ddraig. The pistol was redesigned by Halil as a Colt Python model pistol. The name Pistol was taken from the words "'''Red" and "Buka". Halil gave this name to this pistol because of the colour of the pistol and the dragon structure. Boosted Gear defined this pistol as "Dragon Gun". Like the Dragonic Yatagan, this pistol has both sacred energy and dragon energy. This made the pistol stronger. Halil plans to use Red Buka for long-distance attacks. Red Buka can be used in two different modes. * One-Shot Mode (ワンショットモード, Wan Shotto Mōdo): In this mode, Halil can combine all the bullets of Red Buka and fire them all at once. * Multi-Shot Mode (マルチショットモード, Maruchi Shotto Mōdo): In this mode, Halil can fire all of Red Buka's bullets at the same time. 'Crimson Tornado' Crimson Tornado (クリムゾントルネード, Kurimuzon Torunēdo): It is a dragon-headed racing motorbike that was created by the imagination of the Great Red and presented to Halil. This motorbike is a living transportation vehicle with a unique mind. It has the ability to speak. The appearance of the motorcycle resembles a frightening dragon. But as the mind has the excitement of a child. According to Great Red, this motorcycle may develop further than Halil's orders and strengths. Even when it fell from the sky, it didn't take any damage. It is a very fast and durable motorcycle. If Halil visualizes where he wants to go, the Crimson Tornado can locate the place to go. One of the biggest features is Ghost Mode. This feature can hide both its presence and appearance. Quotes * (Halil is introducing himself.) "Hello, sir! I'm a student with a scholarship. When I came here, I thought it would make more sense to see you first. My name is Halil Bozkurt. I am from Turkey." ''(Chapter 2: Turk Is Going Kuoh) * (Halil faints when Rias appears.) ''"...Riii...sssaaa..." ''(Chapter 3: Meeting My Destiny) * (Halil asks Ddraig.) ''"Good but there must be a mistake. Because I'm not a Christian. Such an article ... What is it? Yeah! "Sacred Gear" How can you say something to me?" (Chapter 4: Red Friendship) * (The awakening of Boosted Gear) "Or I will conquer Istanbul. Or Istanbul me!" (Chapter 5: The Awakening of the Turkish Dragon) * (Halil talks to Ddraig about "Rias".) "I do not think I want to open a new page in life Ddraig? But do not ever go out of my heart for her suffering. Remember, it's not easy at all." ''(Chapter 6: A New Beginning) * (Halil says Rias.) ''"Not as a servant. I want you to love me as a man who is heartily in love with you. I know maybe I want something very big but I promise you too. I will die and kill for the woman I love." ''(Chapter 7: Love Does Not Know The Rule!) * (Halil makes friends with Ophis.) ''"I should go now. But I'm so glad to meet you. After that, I'm your friend. Deal?" ''(Chapter 8: Life Is Filled With Surprises!) * (Halil thinks he is dead and leaves a farewell message.) ''"Hey Ddraig! I don't know if you can hear me, but thanks, man. You haven't been long to meet, but you're a very good friend. I hope you find a better owner." ''(Chapter 9: A New Way) * (Halil admires Ajuka Beelzebub's intelligence.) ''"Well ... Wow! I'm kind of scared of you being so smart. I'd like to know you better. After all, you know me very well. Are you "Detective Sherlock" or something?" ''(Chapter 10: Self-evolving Events) * (Halil is shocked by Ddraig's irresponsible personality.) ''"Did you forget? Ddraig, are you drunk? Does man forget why you had a fight?" ''(Chapter 11: Surprising Facts) * (Halil swears.) ''"I will do whatever the judgment of justice requires. Because it is my honour to protect my loved ones." ''(Chapter 12: The Way of Love and Justice) * (Halil asks Rias.) ''"I never had a family. I don't know daddy's love, mother's love. Just I think. And I wonder, would I be a good father?" ''(Chapter 13: A Interesting Date) * (Halil talks to Sirzech and Grayfia about his own background.) ''"Of course, there were times when I was scared. If you don't take responsibility for the things you did, then you wouldn't be a man. Life can be cruel. But you have to know to protect yourself." ''(Chapter 14: The Birth of Reverse Devil) * (Halil responds to the Great Red without fear.) ''"Then you can kill me without hesitation. If I was a liar, Ophis would never trust me. Even if I know I'm dead, I won't lie to anyone. Because I don't dirty my honour." ''(Chapter 15: Life is an Exam) * (Halil tells Asia a human's forgotten virtue.) "In this city, people of different religions lived in peace and peace. But some of these low-spirited people, seeing this peace, made the innocent people enemies of each other. People used to love each other in the past, but now they hate each other. How pathetic isn't it?" (Chapter 16: Patience Effort Success) * (Halil says Elsha.) ''"Anything that is difficult is accomplished sooner or later. It only takes a while to achieve the impossible, Elsha-san." ''(Chapter 17: Consciousness of Responsibility) * (Halil calms Ophis.) ''"Huh? No no ... don't destroy it. Just know what the situation is, Ophis. This is my responsibility. That's why I'm gonna take care of this. You don't have to do anything. Okay?" ''(Chapter 18: Everything For My Love) * (Halil is very determined to save Rias.) ''"There is only one rule for me. Either independence or death. Those in Underworld should know that. The courage of a Turk comes from the heart, not from the wrist. I'm ready to challenge death for my love. Let the Underworld think the rest. Because the man who is loyal to his love is not afraid to die." (Chapter 19: Courage of Love) * (Halil tells Rias the Grand Bazaar.) "To sell the products of the shops. The shopkeepers of the Grand Bazaar are always like this. They do some sort of publicity." ''(Chapter 21: Peaceful Life) Chants : Because this is a special kind of Balance Breaker, it needs a special chant special to use its power. : : '''Greet all the glory of justice. ' : Greetings to those who are despised. ' : '''From now on, the thunder comes in, let the red come out. ' : '''The chains that are struck by justice are broken.'' '' : Everyone in the world should greet the Dragon of Justice. Trivia * Halil Bozkurt is the first Turkish main character in DxD FanFic. ** Halil means "Friend". Bozkurt is the sacred animal that is mentioned in Turkish Mythology and guiding the Turks. * The name Buka (or Bükü, Büke} is a term meaning "Dragon" in Turkish and Altaic Mythology. **Red Buka name means "Red Dragon" in meaning. Halil's pistol refers to Ddraig by that name. * Halil is not a bad cook. * Halil's favorite dishes are Menemen and Döner Kebap. * His favourite sweets Baklava and Turkish Delight. * Halil's birthday is March 21st. * Halil's favourite animal Wolf. * Halil is the first Reverse Devil of the Evil Pieces System. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:GreyWolfKing Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Occult Research Club Category:Fanon Humans